


Family and Secrets

by StupidPotato159



Series: Hybrid Wilbur AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrid AU, School, Wilbur Has Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Summary: Wilbur evaluates what his life is,and comes to a decision.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Hybrid Wilbur AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Family and Secrets

Wilbur stared into the mirror, holding a black cap with a gold button on the front close to his chest. his tail flicked behind him, a dual-colored orange tail, fading into white at the tip and only reaching no farther than halfway up his back when at attention.

Wilbur fixed his yellow sweater, tucking his fluffy fox appendages into his clothing and humming. black pants fit smoothly into dark rain boots despite the day being clear and blue. it was a wonder how the hybrid dressed as if it was a cold winter day in the point-blank of summer, but it helped cover up his wings so Wilbur lived with it. they barely reached past his shoulders spread out, easily fitting in the fabric and not too noticeable when he had to reach back and make sure they didn't get caught.

suddenly footsteps were outside his door and he fiddled with his hat to make sure his ears weren't sticking out, the door opening a second later to reveal Phil.

"hey mate, you coming? breakfasts getting cold, and Tommy wanted to walk."

"why can't he go by himself?"

"you know why, Will."

Wilbur winced a bit as he remembered getting pulled into the principal's office that day, he full well knew why. Philza looked down at his wrist, tapping the door frame with a small sigh.

"I gotta go, don't forget your lunch again please. do you need anything?"

Wilbur shook his head and Philza pats his head, leading him to flatten his ears so his father didn't feel the ears through the hat, murmuring something Wilbur didn't catch to him as Phil walked out of the room with a smile.

  
"-nd then Brady went 'well that's not how you do it', but I know that is how you do it, he just didn't understand how smart I was! I'm right, right Wil? right?"

Wilbur nodded, giving a thumbs-up as encouragement for Tommy to keep going as he dazed out, Tommy's tale from science class being a good distraction from his thoughts [and his sandwich.]

he couldn't stop himself from gazing over at a particular table. elementary school wasn't free from judgment, especially in a hardcore server where too sharp of an edge has taken a life too many times, and hybrids were often locked up or put in special classes to control them.

to make sure they didn't go feral, they said.  
to make sure there wasn't a casualty, they said.  
to make sure it's safe for everyone, they said.

sure, if it was safe for everyone what about the kid that went missing a week ago, Wilbur thought bitterly. a spider hybrid was beaten up in the courtyard and hadn't come back to school since. the teachers watched. the teachers watched and didn't even stop them when she had started bleeding, but the moment she hissed and the smell of venom was in the air the hybrid had been grabbed and taken to the counselors.

and Wilbur should be there, with the rest of them. he should be sitting at the outcast table, glassy brown eyes just barely registering that he had been staring a tad too long and looked down at the table as a zombie kid glanced his way.

but then again, would he be okay if he slipped up? maybe he should just take off his hat one day, having forgotten. there were plenty of hybrids in the neighborhood who were loved by everyone because they were 'passive.' he had seen Philza walking around with wings and there were plenty of fox hybrids around. that means he would be considered passive, right?

maybe he could just-

"Will? earth to Will, c'mon!!"

Wilbur looked up, jumping in surprise when he felt a flick on his shoulder. Tommy had stood up, holding his lunch pail under his arm, looking irritated.

"The bell rang five minutes ago, if you were in my grade I would've dragged you to Ms. Orn by now!"

"oh, sorry Tommy. thanks."

Wilbur stood up and threw away his wrappers, knowing he might regret not eating much and grabbed his own lunch pail, watching as Tommy was already walking away, shouting at him from the door.

"of course, I don't need dad blaming me for not getting you out of your own damn head!"

Wilbur chuckled, smiling and walking to his own class, taking one last glance at the now empty table, messy food under the table.


End file.
